rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Manga
Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Manga Manga Covers Manga 5 Cover.jpg|Blake along with Adam on the cover of Chapter 5. Manga 6 Cover.png|Blake and Adam on the cover of Chapter 6. Manga 12 Cover.jpg|Blake on the cover of Chapter 12. Manga 14 Cover.jpg|Blake on the cover of Chapter 14. Manga 15 chapter cover.png|Blake on the cover of Chapter 15. Cover Arts RWBY manga illustration opening cover.png|Team RWBY on the inside cover of the manga. RWBY manga bonus art 03.jpg|Illustration of Team RWBY in their alternative outfits. Chapters Manga 1 Blake.png|Blake in the manga. Manga 1 Team RWBY.png|Team RWBY in the manga. Manga 1 Velvet.png|Team RWBY in the Beacon dining hall. Manga 2 RWBY beside Ruby are annoyed by Cardin.jpg Manga 2 Glynda arrival.jpg Manga ch5 blake adam.png Manga 5, Blake's Shadow.jpg Manga ch5 blake gambol shroud.png Manga 5, Blake and Adam defeats the Altesian Knight 130.jpg Manga ch5 dust.png Manga 6, Spider Droid.jpg Manga 6, Blake defeats the Atlesian Knight that was part of the Spider Droid.jpg Manga 6, Blake traits reveal as a faunus.jpg Manga 6, Adam and Blake departure.jpg Manga 10, RWBY shocked that JNPR went ahead on the mission.jpg Manga 12, team RWBY arrive to help JNPR.jpg Manga 12 blake catches nora with ribbon.png Manga 13 blake throws sword in taijitu head.png Manga 13 team rwby.png Manga 13, RWBY counterattack.jpg Manga 14 checkmate ice dust clones.png Manga 14 everyone is ready to finish it.png Manga 14, Team RWBY final strike.jpg Manga 15 team rwby.png Manga 15, Ruby rejoining her team.jpg Official Manga Anthology Volume Covers RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 3 From Shadows, US) Front cover.jpg|Blake on the front cover of Vol. 3. From Shadows. RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 3 From Shadows, US) Back cover.jpg|Blake on the back cover of Vol. 3. From Shadows. Vol. 1: Red Like Roses covers Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 01.png|Blake on the cover of the first side story. Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 04.png|Blake on the cover of the fourth side story. Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 09.png|Blake on the cover of the ninth side story. Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 10.png|Blake on the cover of the tenth side story. Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 11.png|Blake on the cover of the eleventh side story. Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 13.png|Blake on the cover of the thirteenth side story. Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 15.png|Blake on the cover of the fifteenth side story. Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 16.png|Blake on the cover of the sixteenth side story. Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 17.png|Blake on the cover of the seventeenth side story. Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 18.png|Blake on the cover of the eighteenth side story. Vol. 3: From Shadows covers RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows introduction cover.png|''Vol. 3: From Shadows'' introduction illustration cover. From Shadows Volume 3 side story 01.png|Blake on the cover of the first side story in From Shadows. RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 3 side story 1 cover.png|Blake on the cover of the first side story in From Shadows. Vol. 4: I Burn covers RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 4 side story 2 cover.png|Blake on the cover of first side story in I Burn. Manga (2018) Chapters (2018) manga chapter 1, Blake Belladonna.png (2018) manga chapter 1, Team RWBY gets scolded by Glynda.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Blake Belladonna images